Encountering My Hero
by WeatherWriter
Summary: A teacher/student type AU. Mike finally gets to meet his hero, Ryan. This was a suggestion from someone. It will have multiple chapters.
1. I Wanted Him

Another Hardston FanFiction coming your way! Someone from Tumblr gave me this idea. This is different from the ones I've written before. This is the first time I've written something like this, so please be nice. :)

This is set years before the show takes place. Mike Weston is still in college. It is written in his point of view.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

I set my alarm an hour early to make sure I had enough time to look my best. I put on a suit and tie, and shined my black dress shoes. I broke out the cologne I only wore on special occasions. I took extra time to comb my hair. Normally I'm not one to care about how my hair looks, but today was more than just a special occasion. I gathered my books, hopped in my car, and drove to college.

I couldn't believe it. The day I would meet my hero had finally arrived. I showed up to the auditorium an hour early to make sure I had a front row seat. My left leg bounced up and down quickly, and I couldn't stop shifting in my seat. I was both excited and nervous to meet my hero.

Ryan Hardy. The agent who captured Joe Carroll. The author of _The Poetry of a Killer_. I've admired his work for quite some time. Now, I finally got to meet him.

About ten minutes before he was scheduled to speak, he walked into the auditorium. My heart skipped a beat. I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

He was much taller in person. He wore a suit similar to mine, only he looked more sophisticated. He began setting up his presentation. As he sorted papers on the podium, he glanced up. His eyes met mine. He nodded his head.

I nodded back, trying to remain professional, but a million thoughts were running through my mind. His blue eyes pierced me. Although his facial expression was serious, and somewhat cold, I couldn't help but be mesmerized. Everything about him seemed so flawless. His hair, combed to the left side, his posture, just everything

He looked great when I saw him on television, but unfamiliar feelings came over me when I saw him in person. I questioned my feelings. Admiration? Envy? Attraction?

That was it: Attraction. I wanted him.

That's chapter one for you! Thoughts? I definitely want to continue this one. It may take a while for me to update, though. My schedule is jam-packed right now. As always, thanks for reading!


	2. Meet and Greet

Here is Chapter 2! Thanks so much for the reviews/follows/favorites!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Ryan Hardy gave an excellent presentation. He talked about capturing Joe Carroll, his personal feelings about the case, and a little bit about his book, _The Poetry of a Killer. _

My eyes didn't wander away from Ryan throughout the whole presentation. Not only was I interested in the content of his presentation, I was interested in him. I never felt this attracted to anyone in my life the way I felt for Ryan Hardy. I didn't even question what I was thinking.

As soon as Ryan finished presenting, the auditorium burst into applause. I quickly rose from my chair to give him a standing ovation. That was better than any lecture I have ever attended during my college career.

After the applause died down, one of my professors stepped up to the podium. He announced that there would be a meet and greet with Ryan in the common room. My heart skipped a beat.

"This could be my chance," I thought to myself.

I could finally have a conversation with my hero. I idolized him for so long, and now the time has come to meet him. I reached into my backpack and pulled out my copy of _The Poetry of a Killer. _I also took out a folder with a copy of the work I had done on my thesis. I was hoping that Ryan would take a look at it and give me his feedback.

As soon as the presentation was finished, I quickly walked to the common room. I had to be first in line to meet Ryan Hardy. I even arrived before he did.

A table was set up in the common room with copies of _The Poetry of a Killer _for sale. There was a chair on one side of the table, so I assumed that's where Ryan was going to sit.

I stood a few feet away from the table. I anxiously rocked back and forth on my heels. A few others got in line behind me. I rehearsed what I was going to say over and over in my head. A few minutes later, Ryan walked into the common room. He sat down at the table.

I moved near the center of the table. Ryan's eyes met mine. I suddenly became nervous.

"Hello, my name is Mike Weston," I said.

"Ryan Hardy," he replied back, extending his hand toward me.

I shook his hand. His hand was rough, and he had a very firm grip. I'm sure he could tell that my palm was sweaty due to nervousness.

"What can I do for you?" he asks.

"I was wondering if I could have your autograph," I told him, opening my book to the first page.

Without say a word, he autographed my book. His handwriting was very neat. The message he wrote me read, "Good luck, Mike." He pushed the book back toward me.

"Thank you, sir," I said.

I paused for a few moments. As Ryan was returning my book, our eyes met again. Oh, those piercing blue eyes.

My heart thumped in my chest. It sounded like a beating drum in my ears. The feeling of strong attraction overwhelmed me. I almost forgot to show him my thesis.

"Just one more quick thing," I said, handing Ryan the folder. "I'm doing my thesis on Joe Carroll, and I was wondering if you would take a look at it."

Ryan looked like he was stressed, but he nodded his head.

"I can look over it," he said. "But it will be awhile before I can take the time and read it. I have a very busy schedule."

"I understand, sir," I replied.

I heard the sighs of the people behind me.

"Come on, dude, I have class in fifteen minutes," I heard someone say.

I wanted more time with Ryan, but there were others who wanted to meet him, too.

"Thank you for your time," I told him as I extended my hand to him.

He shook my hand again. He gave it a firm squeeze. I picked up my book and walked away from the table. My heart still pounded in my chest. I walked out of the common room, holding tight to my autographed book. Since there was no one walking toward me, I mouthed the word "yes" and pumped my fist in the air.

After I came down from cloud nine, I sat down at a study table, and began to work on an assignment. As I was working, I heard footsteps and two familiar voices walking down the hall. I looked up, and one of my professors and Ryan Hardy were walking down the hall. I wanted to jump up and talk to Ryan more, but I realized that I needed to remain professional. I shifted my attention back to my assignment for a brief moment, but what I heard next made my attention shift to Ryan again.

"So, 7:00 pm at the High Tower bar?" Ryan asked my professor.

"7:00 pm it is," he replied.

I made a mental note of that. Ryan was going to be at a bar a few blocks away from my apartment. My heart began racing again. I had to go to that bar. I needed to have more time with Ryan.

There will definitely be more to come. The next chapter will get into the action between Ryan and Mike.


	3. An Unexpected Moment

Here is Chapter 3! I appreciate all of the feedback. Just to warn you, this is the first time I've ever written slash.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

I arrived at the bar around 7:15 pm. I didn't want to get there right at 7:00 because I didn't want Ryan to think I was stalking him. I casually walked into the bar, and sat down a few seats away from Ryan and my professor. I ordered a beer. I glanced out of the corner of my eye toward Ryan. He wasn't drinking beer.

I sat at the bar and took a few swigs of beer. I waited for the right moment to approach Ryan. If only my professor wasn't there.

I pretended to be watching a baseball game on the television above the bar. I occasionally looked at Ryan out of the corner of my eye. He ordered at least three of whatever he was drinking since I got there. I grew frustrated that my professor would not get up and leave Ryan alone for a few minutes. I ordered another beer.

After I had finished my second beer, I saw my professor get up off the barstool and shake Ryan's hand.

"Finally!" I exclaimed in my head. I ordered a third beer, and moved to the bar stool next to Ryan.

"Hello, remember me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're the kid from the presentation," he said, his speech slurring a little. "Uh, what's your name again?"

"Mike Weston, sir," I respectfully said.

"Right. You were first in line at the meet and greet, weren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Call me Ryan. 'Sir' makes me feel like an old man."

"Yes, Ryan," I responded, giving him a smile.

"So, what brings you here?" he asked me.

"I just thought I would drop by, have a few beers, and watch the game on the big screen."

That was obviously not the reason I was at the bar. I was there to see one person: Ryan Hardy. As I sat there conversing with him, my attraction to him grew stronger.

"Do you come here a lot?" he asked me.

"Not usually. I just thought it would be nice to have a change of scenery," I told him.

"I like it here," Ryan said.

He finished the last sip of his drink. He then looked me in the eyes.

I completely froze. My heart beat fast, and I felt warm.

"Would you mind showing me where the bathroom is?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. "You walk past the…"

He cut me off mid-sentence.

"Take me there," he said, his tone sounding rather seductive.

I liked that. I got up and walked Ryan to the bathroom. We both went in. There was no one else in there.

"I was hoping we would be alone," he said, leaning in closer to me.

I figured out what he was drinking. He was drinking Long Island Ice Tea. I could smell it on his breath. He continued to move closer to me. Our foreheads touched.

"Remember to breathe," I mentally reminded myself.

Ryan pressed his lips against mine. I was taken aback for a few seconds. I didn't realize that I pulled away from Ryan.

"Don't you like it?" he asked.

It's not that I didn't like it. It was what I wanted, but I was shocked that Ryan had actually kissed me.

I composed myself, and moved toward Ryan again. He kissed me again. His warm lips pressed hard against mine. I could taste the Long Island Ice Tea. He began to kiss me even harder. The sound of our lips pressing together resounded in my ears.

Ryan took my arms and wrapped them around his, broad shoulders. He put his hands on my back side. I squeezed his shoulders. His lips, his taste, his hands running up and down my back side, and the scent of Long Island Iced Tea brought on feelings that I have never felt before.

Our kissing got cut short when we heard the bathroom door opening. We quickly pulled away from each other, and acted like we were washing our hands. Ryan left the sink first, and he motioned for me to follow him.

We walked out of the bathroom. I kept a few feet in between us so people wouldn't suspect anything.

"Your drinks are on me," he said.

"You don't have to do that," I respond.

"It's no trouble at all."

He paid the bartender, and then turned to me.

"My hotel is just a few blocks away," Ryan said. "Do you want to spend the night?"

"Sure," I said.

My heat began racing again. Ryan Hardy was asking me to spend the night with him?

"We can continue where we left off," he said, flashing me a grin.

With that, we began walking back to his hotel. He slipped his hand into mine. I loved the feeling of his rough hands against my smooth skin.

We continued to walk in silence. My head was still spinning from our kiss. And the best part was, there was going to be more.

Dun, dun, dun! I know this is a bit of a cliffhanger, but there will be more, I promise. Feedback appreciated. :)


	4. The Morning and a few days After

I had a lot of free time today, so here is Chapter 4. Thanks again for your feedback! And I hope the person who gave me this suggestion is reading this.

I awoke to the sound of running water. I sat up and looked around. At first, I didn't know where I was. Then it hit me.

I was in Ryan Hardy's bed. We had fallen asleep together after a night of drinking and kissing. In fact, my head was still spinning from last night.

I got out of Ryan's bed and stretched. I walked into the kitchen area, and there was no sign of Ryan. I continued hearing the sound of running water. It dawned on me that Ryan was in the shower. While I waited for him to finish, I went to the sink and got a glass of water.

A few minutes later, Ryan came out of the bathroom.

"Good morning," I said.

"Morning, Mike," he said.

There was a different tone in his voice. He didn't sound excited to see me. I thought that maybe reminding him of last night would perk him up.

"So, about last night…" I said before Ryan cut me off.

"Yeah, about that," he said as he leaned against the kitchen counter. "Look, Mike, I was tipsy."

His words pierced my heart like a knife. This was not the Ryan I was with last night. I thought he wanted me the way I wanted him. The way he looked at me, spoke to me, kissed me, touched me, and wrapped his arm around me during the night made me feel wanted.

"It's nothing against you, Mike, but I wasn't in my right mind," he said, breaking the silence.

I didn't know what to say. I probably looked like an idiot standing there trying to think of what to say. I opened my mouth a couple of times, but the words wouldn't come out. After what seemed like hours, I figured out what to say.

"If that's how you feel, then I won't bother you again," I told him.

Not wanting to hear what Ryan would say next, I quickly grabbed my jacket and left his apartment. I don't think I've ever moved so quickly in my entire life.

When I got back to my apartment, I let all my pent-up feelings out. I flopped onto my bed, buried my face into my pillow, and sobbed. I pounded my fists against the mattress over and over.

I thought this was something real. I thought I had a chance with my hero.

"My hero," I said aloud.

I started to second guess my thoughts of him being my hero. He gave me a false hope that there could be something between us and then he tells me that it was nothing. I knew he had been drinking, but the way he looked into my eyes and the way he kissed me felt so real. I continued to lay face down on my bed. I had no motivation to do anything. I had papers to write, assignments to finish, and my apartment needed cleaned, but I couldn't bring myself to get out of bed.

I slept most of the day. Ryan even invaded my dreams. I woke up crying, shaking, and sweating. I would close my eyes and the cycle would start over again. I managed to get out of bed in the early evening to get something to eat. Of course as soon as I was done eating, I went back to bed.

A few days passed, and I still couldn't shake the thoughts of Ryan Hardy from my mind. Every little thing reminded me of him. I couldn't concentrate on my thesis because I was quoting Ryan's book throughout it. Having to walk by the auditorium and common room was a constant reminder of how I first met Ryan.

"Why did I get my hopes up?" I thought to myself as I walked past the common room.

I shouldn't have gotten so excited. I should have known that Ryan wasn't in his right mind after all that drinking. But I couldn't help myself. I was so caught up in the heat of the moment that I lost all control.

My thoughts were interrupted by the vibration of my phone. Someone was calling me. I looked at my phone and nearly dropped it when I saw the name on the caller ID. It was Ryan Hardy.

Another cliffhanger! I know this chapter didn't have action in it, but there will be more coming. I will have some free time tomorrow, so I will update very soon.


	5. A Second Chance

So sorry about the cliffhanger! At least I updated quickly. As always, thanks for your feedback.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

I hesitated to answer. A million thoughts buzzed through my mind.

"What could he possibly want?" I thought to myself. "He told me it was nothing, so why is he calling me?"

As my phone kept vibrating, another thought occurred to me.

"What if he realized he was wrong for giving me a false hope? What if he wanted a second chance?"

By the time I had finished thinking, my phone stopped vibrating. My screen read: "One missed call from Ryan Hardy." I stared at the screen for a while. I debated whether or not to call him back. I decided that I was going to wait until after my last class to call him back. Then I could tell him that I had been in class all day.

My hour long class dragged on. All I could think about was Ryan Hardy and what I would say to him. The thoughts of not even calling him at all crossed my mind. As soon as the professor dismissed us, I bolted out of the classroom. I took out my phone, and there was another missed call from Ryan. My thumb hovered over the call button, but I just couldn't bring myself to call him back. I didn't want to get hurt again.

I went back to my apartment and continued to work on my thesis. I was getting into my own discussion part of the thesis, so my focus shifted away from Ryan. As soon as I found a good stopping point, my phone vibrated. I looked at the screen, and it was Ryan Hardy.

I picked up the phone, and answered the call.

"Hello," I said in a professional tone.

I didn't want Ryan to know that I was deeply saddened by what he had said a few days ago.

"Hello, Mike," he replied.

"What can I do for you?" I asked.

I heard him take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry about what happened a few days ago."

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. He was actually apologizing to me? Was he having second thoughts? All of the possibilities flooded my mind.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," he continued. "Maybe we could start over?" he asked.

I opened my mouth, but struggled to find the right words to say. This is what I wanted. I wanted him to call back saying that he was wrong. I wanted to make things right with him. But on the other hand, I was afraid of getting hurt again. I eventually responded.

"Sure," I said.

"How about we meet for coffee when you're not busy with classes?" he suggested.

"That sounds good," I said. "There is a little coffee shop right by campus."

"Yeah, I saw it on my way here. So, what's your schedule look like on Saturday?"

"I don't have any definite plans on Saturday. All I had on the agenda was to finish a few assignments."

"How about Saturday at 9:00 am?" he asked.

"That works for me," I replied.

"Alright, I'll see you then," he said, with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"Sounds good," I replied.

I hung up the phone. I started to feel the excitement that I felt when Ryan had asked me to go into the bathroom with him. Maybe it would work out this time. The only thing that bothered me was that Saturday was three days away.

I buried myself in work for the next three days. I worked on my thesis as well as other college assignments, I volunteered to help with campus events, and I even cleaned my apartment from top to bottom. Ryan also sent me a couple of messages. He told me that he looked forward to meeting with me on Saturday.

I looked forward to meeting him, too. I was anxious, of course. I wanted to believe that this could be our fresh start and we would have a real connection, but the thought of getting hurt again lingered in the back of my mind. I decided to just push that thought aside. Ryan sounded sincere on the phone. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was truly sorry for what he had done.

Saturday finally arrived. I woke up at 6:00 am to ensure that I had enough time to get ready. Since this was going to be a fresh start, I wanted to make a good impression. I wore the same suit and tie that I wore for his presentation.

I arrived at the coffee shop fifteen minutes early. Since the weather was nice, I sat at one of the outside tables. I watched for Ryan. I wasn't sure what type of car he drove, so I looked in all the windows of the cars passing by.

After ten minutes of waiting, a black car pulled into the parking lot across from the coffee shop. I didn't get a good look at who was in the car, but I had a strong feeling that it was Ryan.

I was right. Ryan Hardy stepped out of the black car. He happened to be wearing the same suit that he gave his presentation in. We were definitely meant to have a second chance.

He casually walked up to me and extended his hand.

"Ryan Hardy," he said, introducing himself with a smile.

"Mike Weston," I replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

We went inside and ordered coffee. After we got our coffee, we sat at a distant outside table. We started off by making small talk. He then pulled out the folder I had handed him with parts of my thesis. He liked my work overall. He gave me helpful advice on where I needed to develop my argument more. We conversed like nothing had ever happened between us. I had a good feeling that things would improve.

Ryan and I spent the whole day together. I took him to lunch, gave him a campus tour, and then we went back to my apartment. I showed him the parts I added to my thesis. He reviewed them, and offered more advice. I could tell he was getting tired by early evening.

"Do you mind if I crash here tonight?" he asked. "I really don't feel like driving back."

"I don't mind," I replied, trying not to sound excited.

I gave Ryan a pair of sleep pants and a shirt. The pants we a little tight and they came up past his ankles. Seeing him in tight pants put thoughts into my head.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," I thought to myself.

I planned on taking things slow. I was going to let whatever happened happen and not expect anything more.

Ryan and I sat down on the couch. We were on different sides, but after a few minutes of sitting in awkward silence, Ryan moved closer. He put his arm around my shoulders.

"I'm glad I came down today," he said.

"I'm glad you came, too. I appreciate all the help you're giving me with my thesis."

"Let's just forget about college for now," he whispered in my ear.

I took a deep breath, and let all thoughts of school leave my mind. I had Ryan Hardy tonight, and I wasn't going to let any other thoughts get in the way.

He leaned in and kissed me. This time his lips tasted of non-alcoholic sweet tea. I kissed back. As the minutes passed our kiss became more passionate. He pressed his lips to mine harder and harder. I felt his tongue circle around my mouth. I let him take control. He was definitely better at kissing than I was. Once I got used to the feeling, I tried to put my tongue in his mouth. He accidentally chomped down on it. We both jerked our heads back.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's not your fault," I responded. "I've just never attempted to do that with anyone."

"Well, tonight you have," he said, flashing his attractive grin. "You can practice some more if you'd like."

I accepted the offer without hesitation. I pressed my lips to Ryan's and became lost in his kiss.

There will be more, I promise! Gosh, I could go on and on forever. I didn't want to make this chapter too long. I will update again soon.


	6. How I Fell in Love

This chapter picks up where Chapter 5 left off. There is more action in this chapter. As I said before, this is my first time ever writing slash (especially what this chapter entails). Hopefully this turns out alright.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.

Ryan and I sat on my couch kissing for quite a while. I got better at the whole French kissing thing. Of course I liked it better when Ryan circled his tongue inside my mouth. Every time I felt his tongue touch my lips, I would groan in pleasure. I never wanted it to stop.

Ryan eventually became tired and wanted to stop for the night. Although I wanted more, I kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to push things too far.

"My room is the first door on the right," I told Ryan. "I'll let you have my room. I can sleep on the couch."

Ryan looked at me with those piercing blue eyes. At first his expression was serious, but after a few seconds, his lips formed a smile.

"How could I ever let you sleep on the couch in your own apartment?" he said, keeping that smile on his face.

I couldn't believe it. Ryan actually wanted me to go to bed with him. That's what I wanted, of course. I was just shocked that Ryan would want to share a bed with me right away. I lead Ryan to my bedroom.

"The bed's a little small, as you can tell," I told Ryan.

"I don't mind," he said.

"What side do you usually sleep on?"

"The left side."

I pulled back the covers and let Ryan get into bed first. Once he was situated, I climbed into bed. I pulled the covers over both of us.

"Are you comfortable?" I asked him.

"Yes," he tiredly said.

After a few moments of silence, Ryan spoke again. His words made my heart beat like a drum.

"I would be more comfortable if you were closer."

He lifted his arm so I could move closer. He patted his chest with his other hand. I moved closer to Ryan and rested my head on his chest. He put his arm across my back. I never felt so comfortable in my life.

I took in the moment. I felt his heartbeat. It was a slow rhythm. I breathed in his scent. Everything about Ryan was so perfect.

"You're comfortable," I told him.

Ryan didn't answer. I looked up at him, and his eyes were closed. His breathing pattern changed, so I figured that he was asleep. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and relaxed in Ryan's arms.

I woke up at around 8:00 am. Ryan was not in my bed. I heard the familiar sound of running water. Hearing that sound made me feel uneasy.

"This can't be happening," I thought to myself.

That fateful morning at the hotel started with me waking up to Ryan being in the shower. My heart began pounding in my chest. I got out of bed, and sat on the couch. I anxiously waited for Ryan to finish showering.

He finished five minutes later. He came out wrapped in a towel. It took everything I had to control my mouth from dropping open. He had an amazing physique for a man his age.

"I left my clothes on the couch," he said.

I picked up his clothes and walked over to him.

"I didn't say I wanted them just yet," he said, smirking.

Ryan took the clothes from me, then dropped them onto the floor. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed me.

After kissing for a few minutes, Ryan took a step back. He looked me straight in the eyes, and then took his hands off of my shoulders. His hands went down to his waist. He slowly removed the towel. I didn't want to stare, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to touch him.

"Come on, it's alright," he reassured me.

I moved closer to Ryan. I put my hand on his chest. I ran my finger along his scar.

"Don't be shy," he said.

I moved in even closer and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. This time, I kissed him. I pressed my lips hard against his. He reached for my shirt. I moved my arms so he could take it off. He pulled it off in a swift motion. I put my hands on his chest and continued to kiss him.

After a few minutes of standing, he started moving toward the couch. I tried my best to move with him, but since I was walking backwards, I stumbled a little. He pushed me onto the couch, still kissing me. I felt his hands go down to my waist. He began pulling off my pants.

I let out a small gasp. I wasn't expecting it to go that far.

"Relax," Ryan whispered softly in my ear.

He completely removed my pants. He hovered over me and kissed me harder than before. I ran my hands down his back. He seemed to like that since I heard him groan. Then his hands moved to my waist again, this time, pulling off my underwear. Now we were both completely exposed. Ryan continued to hover over me.

"Let's take it slow," he said.

I nodded my head. I let Ryan take control. He touched me "down below."

I gasped again. It was a sensation unlike anything I've ever felt before. He continued to touch and stroke. I closed my eyes and arched my back in pleasure.

"You like that?" he asked.

I nodded my head, unable to speak.

Ryan guided my hand to his groin.

"Touch," he commanded.

I gently touched him.

"You don't have to be that gentle," he said, laughing a little.

I touched him a little harder. I tried to mimic the way he touched me.

"Yes," he whispered.

As I touched him, he became erect. I figured that I must have been doing something right.

As soon as I took my hand away, Ryan flipped me over.

"Bend your knees," he told me.

I did as Ryan told me. He moved behind me and put his hands on my hips.

"Take a deep breath," he gently whispered.

I breathed in as Ryan pushed himself into me. I grunted and gripped the couch. As much as I wanted to sleep with Ryan Hardy, this hurt.

Ryan began gently thrusting in and out of me. Even though he was gentle, it still hurt. I grunted and gripped the couch with all my might.

"You're doing great," Ryan said between breaths.

Ryan's breathing became very heavy. He slowed down even more, then pulled out of me.

I instantly flopped over onto my face. The pain was almost unbearable, but I had slept with Ryan Hardy. After a few minutes of catching my breath, relief flooded over me. I slowly got myself into a sitting position.

"So, what did you think?" Ryan asked.

"That was…"

"Painful?" he asked, finishing my sentence for me.

"Yeah," I said.

"You're not used to it yet, but once you are, it will get better."

Ryan extended his arm. I moved in closer and put my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me.

"I love you," Ryan whispered in my ear.

I never thought I would hear those words from Ryan Hardy. Tears formed in my eyes.

"I love you, too," I choked out.

Ryan and I remained in each other's arms for quite a while. I had him. He had me. Nothing could ever come between. We were in love.

That was the story of how I met and fell in love with Ryan Hardy: My hero.

Well, that's it. I hate to end such a story, but all stories come to an end at some point. :( I hope this chapter turned out alright (as in the slash). I wouldn't have been able to write this without all your feedback. Thank you so much! I will write again. :)


End file.
